


Tortellini in Love With You

by TheFamilyWeChoose118



Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Buck has a baby, Buck is a Good Dad, Dad!Buck, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Her name is Ashton, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamilyWeChoose118/pseuds/TheFamilyWeChoose118
Summary: On a slow shift at the station, Bobby decides he is going to teach Buck how to cook.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799794
Comments: 13
Kudos: 292
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Tortellini in Love With You

“Bobby, I don’t understand why I can’t just buy the baby food in a jar from the store.”

“One day your child will require actual meals, Buck, and she will need some healthy options. It would be a crime to not let Ashton taste some of the finer foods in life.”

“She’s not even one year old. I don’t think she’ll be eating a three-course meal anytime soon.”

“Buck, your child cannot live off of ramen noodles when she starts eating all solid foods. I’m also worried about your eating habits. Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two while we’re doing this. Indulge me. It’s been a boring shift anyway.”

“Fine. Where do we start?”

“How about we start with a baby version of ratatouille with quinoa.” Bobby gestured to the print out of the recipe.

“Are you trying to turn my baby into an LA hipster?”

Bobby laughed, turning to Buck. “Just start slicing the onions, please.” After demonstrating how to use a knife, Bobby had Buck chopping the vegetables while he prepared the rest of the meal, talking Buck through each step.

“We’re going to leave the pan to simmer for about 20 minutes. While we wait, let’s do a simple fruit topping for some cereal or oatmeal.”

“It smells amazing in here,” Eddie moved up the stairs and to the kitchen, pecking Buck on the cheek. He grabbed an apple, sitting on one of the stools to watch his boyfriend cook. 

“Bobby is teaching me how to cook so I don’t accidentally kill my child,” Buck beamed.

“You’re gorgeous, good with kids, and learning how to cook? Damn, how did I get so lucky?” Eddie swooned dramatically.

“I swear I am this close,” Bobby held up his hand, fingers dangerously close together “to throwing you two out of my kitchen.”

“Sorry, dad,” they both droned.

Bobby flipped to the next recipe. “For this, all you need is an apricot, a banana, and a little cinnamon. The key to this is to not overthink it and don’t over-process it. You just have to process it and serve it with the cereal or oatmeal.”

“How do you make oatmeal?”

“Already ahead of you,” Bobby pulled a box out of the pantry. “Instant oatmeal is your best friend now.” He handed the box to Buck.

“Hey, what about me?” Eddie pouted.

“Sorry, Eds. You’ve been replaced,” Buck snuggled the oatmeal box closer. 

“Whatever,” he threw his apple core away, walking to the couch to pick up the book he had been reading.

“Love you!” Buck called across the room.

“I love you too,” Eddie rolled his eyes.

Buck glanced at Bobby, who was glaring at him. “What?” 

“Give me the damn box of oatmeal,” Bobby took it out of his hands as Buck laughed. “You two are nauseating.”

“Nauseatingly cute,” Buck corrected.

“Whatever,” he moved to the ratatouille pan, stirring the soup. “It’s got another five minutes. Let’s get this fruit blended and the oatmeal made. Then I’ve got one more dish for you to make.”

They processed the fruit, washed the food processor, and processed the ratatouille, placing some of each meal in a bowl, and placed them on the table. 

Bobby packaged up the remaining food, opening the freezer. “Any extra servings can be portioned out, frozen, and then reheated so meals are made easy.” He moved back to the stove, ready to demonstrate the next meal.

“The last one is some spinach and parmesan noodles with a cream-based sauce.” Bobby sat the used pans in the sink, washing and drying them to boil the pasta.

“My baby is going to be such a picky eater by the time we’re done with this,” Buck rolled his eyes.

“This is a meal you can both eat,” Bobby clicked the stove on, bringing the water to a boil and adding the noodles. He showed Buck how to make the sauce and combine it with the noodles.

Chimney walked over with the soup bowl that had been placed on the table. “Is this ratatouille? It’s really good,” he spooned some in his mouth. “A little runny, but great taste.”

“You are eating baby food.” Buck laughed.

“Not bad,” Chim set the bowl down, placed the spoon in the sink, and walked to the couch to play video games with Hen.

Placing the pasta in the bowl, Buck moved to the table to taste each one, calling Eddie over to taste them too.

“Wow, these are amazing,” Buck commented.

“I could get used to eating cooking like this at home,” Eddie took another spoonful of the ratatouille. 

“That’s good because now that I’ve discovered how to use a food processor I may never eat with a fork again.” Buck laughed at the distraught look on Eddie’s face.

“Please no,” Bobby said as the alarm went off and they started rushing to the trucks, signaling the end of their quiet shift.


End file.
